The present disclosure relates to a surgical instrument positioning system and method that uses a surgical device that can be used with navigation and imaging techniques, software and systems to conduct guided medical procedures. In some instances, such systems and methods can be used with or without image guided software applications.
While a variety of surgical systems and methods have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.